


Untitled

by Viv_Voorhees



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viv_Voorhees/pseuds/Viv_Voorhees
Summary: While raiding a sketchy delivery ship the ravengers find something interresting





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic in a while. It may have a few problems but still I hope you guys like it. I'm on chemo so no telling how updates are gonna be. Also I take requests and tumbler VivVoorhees

"Damn it!" Scarlet screamed as she pointlessly bashed the top of the crete she was in. She huffed and sat back down, trying to get a good look from the small hole in the side. She knew someone was out there from chuckle and some help from her mutation. Judging from the heartbeats she estimated there to be about 3, though between them being non-human and the dampening collar is was anyone's guess.

"Where we sendin' all this to anyway?" a voice called, he sound some what young maybe in his 20's. It sounded like he was a few crates away from Scarlet. "We don' ask questions, we deliver an' go," was the answer, this voice sounded closer and more gruff. "Don'in matter what it is or to who." Scarlet heard one of them come closer. "I thought I heard something in one a' the boxes talk. We ain't sell slaves, right?" There was a growl from the older man, "Boy I done told ya it don't matter. We're just the middle man."  
Scarlet saw a shadow pass her crate and yelled in one last desperate attemp to pull some humanity out of the inhumane things. One shadow stopped for a split second before walking away and returning to the task of moving various boxes. She slumped back against the metal of the box, thinking about her old life. She hear a crashing sound. "I hope a box crushed on of them," she scoffed. She moved closer to the small holes to look and saw a flash of crimson go by. She hear screaming and thing about a thing call ravengers. Knowing it was take this shot in the dark or become a mutant slave she started to scream and bang on the box again.

"I got 'em under control cap'n," a voice called. As best Scarlet could tell this ship was getting robbed, she just hoped the robbers weren't slavers as well. After a minute of screaming and punch the create she hear loud foot fall, whoever it was they had a heavy stride. "Wha's in this un?" a gravely voice questioned. " A damn person, you gonna help me or not?" Scarlet screeched in answer. The voice chuckled and the person looked through one of the air holes. She found a crimson red eye staring right at her. "Wha's the code t' open this one?" After a whimper some numbers was were called out and punch in. The top popped off the crate and blinding light flooded her box. Scarlet sqinted her eyes when so saw the man. He was blue! Not that Scarlet had never seen a blue person before the last one was just a bit more hairy. The man also had some kind of fin on his bald head and wore a duster."Well ya'll are slavers eh?" His tone was light but Scarlet could see the murder in his eyes as then fin on his head pulsed. "N-n-n-no Yondu. We just deliver, we don't know what's in 'em," stuttered out the gruff looking man on the floor. Another man had a gun of some sort aim as his head. Yondu looked back at Scarlet and noticed her bloodied knuckles and collar. "Tell me how to take this off," he said. "I told you I don't know, I just deliver!" the man begged. "Wrong answer. " There was a shrill wistle and a flash of red, when the man was dead Scarlet saw the culprit, an arrow. " Now let's see if'n anyone else knows. Scarlet surveyed the area. There was tons of box in all sizes, there were also a few people in what looked like security uniforms begging for their lives.

Yondu picked a guard and stop the arrow inches from his face. "Bout you? Got and ideas?" The man looked like he may puke but was able to stammer out the numbers to the collar," 876309." Yondu jestered for Scarlet to turn. "Damn I remember these shock collars, worse time o' muh life." He typed the code and the collar snapped away. Scarlet could feel her mutation returning and her bloody knuckles and scraped knees healed themselves. With a small smile and a genital thank you Scarlet changed her form. In the place of the young, skinny,pale, red haired now stood a creature slightly taller in a long black hooded cloak, Youndu could make out a hint of some thing white near the face before it vanished. One by one the guard's throats were slashed. When is was done the creature was back a few feet from where Yondu stood with Kraglin now at his side, weapon a the ready. Now getting a better look at the creature they could tell it's skin was black and white, it also carried a very menacing scythe. It pulled of it's hood to show a head of snow white hair. It turned to Yondu, he could now see the white was as if someone had outlined and colored in her skeleton.

The creature then smile sheepishly and said, "Sorry for being so dramatic, I've been wanting to do that for a looong time."It's nice to meet you, I'm Scarlet or Grim either one works." She held out her hand to shake. Yondu made a confused face, "The fuck?"


	2. back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been while but the plot bunnies visited me last night.

Back on his ship Scarlet explained what brought her to the cargo ship in the first place. She was a mutant on earth, or Terra, as the aliens called it. She was born with the power to heal from any wound no matter how severe. The rest came later.  
\--flashback--  
Scarlet sat against the wall of her cell. They has done a lot of 'tests' today. Though she could regenerate her body that doesn't mean her emotional state was fixed as easy, the cutting, burning, braking, it began to weigh on her psyche. As she was thing of laying down on the bare slab they called a bed an alarm went off. She went to the glass wall and tried to peak around the corner.  
''Wha....?" she mumbled as a man in a white coat turned the corner. He was breathing heavy from the exertion.  
"They.... they said.... you have to help..." he panted.  
She cocked her head to the side in question."Any why would I do that? You people pretty much torture me everyday. What do I get from this?" she asked.   
The man's face turned paler for a second. "The... the doc says he'll let you go if you fix this" he revealed, "Please not everyone here knows what's happening. W... what they do to your kind." Was that last part suppose to make her feel sorry for them? The people who have kept her here for who knows how long? But she did want her freedom back, to see the night sky again. She nodded and the man shakily typed in the code. As the door opened Scarlet contemplated making a brake for it but thought better. She didn't know her way around the maze like hallways. "It... it's the reactor. The radiation will kill anyone else who gets near it, but...... but they said you could get in there." Scarlet didn't say anything, just let the man lead the way.  
They ran around the entanglement of halls, she lost track of how many turns they had made. "I... I can't go any farther b... but it's up ahead. Here.... here's my pass," the man gave his name badge to Scarlet, turned the other way, and ran.   
Scarlet scoffed, "What a gentleman." She followed the corridor. She could feel the heat as she got closer to the end. After swiping the badge the door slid open and she felt the force of the heat and the sting of the radiation. "Just another test, you've done similar before," she whispered before crossing the threshold. A few minutes later everything went black.  
"Ugh, my head," Scarlet whined as she came to. She looked around and saw nothing but a void of black. She slowly rose to her feet, the ground under her just as colorless as everything else around her.  
"Very impressive," an extremely gravely voice address from behind. She quickly whipped around and came face to face with what she could only describe as the grim reaper. She yelped and fell back but his bony hand shot out and stopped her fall. "With all you've been through, one would think you wouldn't be startled by me." Though he was skeletal she could swear he was smiling. "Don't worry. I'm not here to take you. In fact you are a fascinating creature. Under normal circumstances I would've have been happy to take you but even with out trying you cheated me." Her eyes went wide, cheated death? The reaper went on, "Your mutation it so strong you survived that explosion. Beat the blast, radiation, and heat you should've been ripped to bits and vaporized. But you, oh you are different." She was confused to say the least but let him continue. "Oh I know why are you here if you're not dead? Well I have a present for you." He pulled a scythe from his back and held it out to her. "Take it," he insisted.   
She reached out for the weapon and felt herself change as she touched it, but she didn't know what it was for sure. "I... I still don't understand," Scarlet murmured. She could almost see him smirk again.  
"The power of death," he answered simply. At her face he sighed, "You can take the form of death, you can hear someone's life blood, and teleport. Now go back." He pushed her and the world changed again.  
Scarlet looked up from her place in the crater and saw the most beautiful sight in years, stars. The dark sky above her was a god sent. She smiled and rose to her feet and saw her garb had changed. She was clothed in a black cloak, scythe on her back, and the out line of her skeleton traced over her body, black in place of the rest. She heard the sirens and ran. After a few feet she remembered what she was told and teleported a few feet away. From there she went as far away as she possibly could.  
\--End flashback--  
At Scarlet's request Yondu and Kraglin toke her to the mess hall first. She was eating as if she had starved, which she probably was.   
"So that's how I became this," She motioned to herself, back in her human form. They gave her a bewildered stare at her story.  
"So le'me get this straight. You're Terran an' a mutant an' ya met death himself?" Normally Yondu would laugh and call Quill, thinking this was some kind of prank. Someone met death? And lived? No, couldn't happen. Death wasn't a person, and no one comes back from the death.  
"So how'd ya get here? Shouldn't you be on Terra still?" Kraglin was able to ask. This weird and there's no way she got in that crate by herself. Something bad had to happen and he wanted to know just how it went down.  
Scarlet swallowed another mouth full of food. "Yeah that's an even better story," she rolled her eyes.  
\--Flashback--  
Scarlet had managed to stay under the radar for a few months. Honestly she didn't think anyone outside of the facility even knew she existed any more but she didn't want to take anymore chances than needed. So she kept to small towns and mostly stayed in abandoned places, every so often managing to scrounge up enough money for a cheap hotel, but as everyone knows that couldn't last forever. They got the drop on her as she wasn't the best as telling heart beats of animals from humans at the time. Before she knew what was happening she was collared and cuffed. The Anti-Mutant Task Force had been silently alerted to her so called crimes. The higher ups in the facility had been evacuated in time to miss the explosion. The had made her their scapegoat, they said she was the one who caused it all.   
When she was caught, they toke her to a place they called "The Ice Box". After a small scuffle over some food she found out that the collar was to dampen her mutation, she would be nursing a broken nose for the first time in her life. She also found out the dirty little secret the prison kept. They sold 'trouble' prisoners as slaves and after her fight, she was put on that long list. The first time they came Scarlet thought she would faint. The first ones looked almost human, if not for their blue skin. They inspected her and the others like livestock. One even grabbed her chin to inspect the sides of her face. Those seemed to come more often than the rest of them. Many different type of aliens would come every few weeks and take a few with them. One day Scarlet was chosen as a 'valuable product'. Money changed hands and she was taken to another room where they said someone would be there to get her. From there she was 'boxed' and taken to where Yondu found her.  
\--End flashback--  
Scarlet looked up from her plate at Yondu and then to Kraglin. "Thanks for the food. I may be able to heal myself but I still feel an empty stomach," she informed them.


End file.
